


Here Then, Here Now

by shizuscopic



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Incest, Late Night Conversations, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Short & Sweet, Sister/Sister Incest, Yuri, despite what the summary implies there is no actual angst ruby just gets cuddled by dia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuscopic/pseuds/shizuscopic
Summary: "Ruby? Why are you crying?"
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Kurosawa Ruby
Kudos: 22





	Here Then, Here Now

**Author's Note:**

> i have never love lived in my life but my partner got me into this pairing so i wrote this for them
> 
> i just think that diaruby in any setting ever

"Ruby? Why are you crying?"

Ruby's eyes throbbed painfully as she closed them - a definite side effect from staring at a screen with the lights off for too long. Switching her phone off and putting it to rest, she lay her head back and tried to will the tears to stop.

"No reason."

"Hey, I wasn't born yesterday," Dia remarked, shuffling closer to Ruby and closing her arms around her with a yawn. "What's wrong? Watched a sad video?"

"Something like that," she sniffled, turning around in her sister's arms to face her. No complaints were made as Dia rubbed the tears and aches from her eyes. "Just… Thinking."

"What about?"

There was no response for a while. Ruby relaxed quietly in her arms, allowing herself to be soothed by the kind hand stroking her hair.

"On my phone, I was…" she gulped down the lump in her throat and continued, "... I was looking over some of the things you sent me. From your old number."

"You kept that?"

"Of course I did," Ruby stated, as if it was obvious.

"Well, yeah, but…" Dia smiled with tired eyes. It made sense, considering how it was the middle of the night. "I haven't used that phone since we were still teens."

"I know," Ruby answered. "That's why I was looking over our messages, since they're from the past."

"You were really cute back then…"

"And I'm not now?" she joked.

"You're still my cute little sister, even with the extra inch of height and sleep deprivation," Dia elaborated in a completely serious tone. She had been awake for too few minutes to detect sarcasm. "It's just a kinda different kind of cute."

"What do you mean?"

"Like, your eyes still light up when we walk past one of those claw machines, and you still insist on kissing me for an hour whenever I bring french fries home," she explained. "And you still want to do everything together, just like you did when we were young. But, I guess…"

Dia pawed at Ruby's back sleepily as she stifled another yawn.

"I guess it just feels different. You're more well-adjusted now," she pointed out. "You're no less cute than you were before, there's just… huh. Nevermind."

"N-Nevermind?"

"I guess you're not really a different kind of cute now," Dia explained. "You're just not only the Ruby that likes making pillow forts and cuddling by the fireplace, you're also the Ruby who gets all the chores done and can be strong when I can't - because you're an adult now, not just because you're trying to impress me. Cute little Ruby… Now she's a MILF too."

"You… Really need to sleep, huh?" Ruby winced.

"I don't. I need to make sure that you feel better," corrected Dia. "How can I sleep when you're all sad? Why were you upset in the first place, anyway?"

"I was just… Reflecting a little," she admitted. "On how much has changed. But I guess it's okay now. Changes are good."

"Mmhm," Dia hummed, planting a kiss to Ruby's forehead.

"I mean, maybe we're older and we've got more permanent jobs now. We're a little more mature and our dreams are more realistic, but you're still you and I'm still me," she continued. "And you still love me. And that's enough to make it all okay. So I'll keep doing my rubesty!"

"That's my Ruby," Dia murmured approvingly, hugging her tighter. "Even if you can do taxes, you're still just a cute little crybaby."

"Go to sleep already."

"Aye-aye~"

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like five minutes ago on impulse + haven't written in a while so i apologise if it's of a poor quality
> 
> uhhhhh i'm @shizuscopic on twt follow me if you want but again i'm not into ll so. idk what you'd be following me for


End file.
